Video codecs, such as the H.264/advanced video coding (i.e., AVC) for generic audiovisual services standard and the H.265/high efficiency video coding (i.e., HEVC) standard, are intended to achieve high quality video at low bit-rates. The H.264/advanced video coding standard has been effectively employed on a variety of systems such as video broadcasting and video conferencing. Due to the increasing calls for better video quality, high definition video (i.e., 1080 progressive frames at 30 frames per second), large resolutions (i.e., 4,000 pixel resolution) and higher frame frames (i.e., 60 frames per second), more processing power is being demanded. Furthermore, more advanced coders (i.e., H.265/high efficiency video coding) use more sophisticated codecs techniques that consume more processing power and hence larger numbers of processor cores for real-time applications. Fortunately, the recent progress in processor architecture allows for more parallelization of computer programs.